9renaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
81
81 is the second of 1 and 8's twin sons, and definitely takes more after the mellower, post-film 8. He is one of the shortest and definitely the heaviest of the second gen stitchpunks. He has an inferiority complex from these, as well as his father's continual nagging and his brother's teasing. For the first part of his life he would willingly follow 18 anywhere, but after a while he grew sick of being picked on and began wandering off on his own misadventures, most of which would conclude with him being injured or breaking something valuable. His favorite activity was to attempt building weapons, the most infamous of which was his short-lived jingle-bell flail. As he grew older, though, he opted for a simple club and his natural, brute strength. With the arrival of his little sister, 181, 81 was initially reluctant to become an older brother, but embraced the opportunity and ended up becoming 181's idol... whether or not he wanted to. He is one of the few who knew most, if not all, of her hiding places around the clock tower, and was usually the one to find her when she's disappeared. When she passed away, he was heartbroken, and withdrew from most of the clocktower for a few days. As he became an adult, he also received stripes from 8 that designated him as a warrior: one running down his forehead, one on each cheek, and two over his mouth. As he has gotten older (and smarter) he has become a fairly skilled weaponsmith. He adores being a father to 135 and 98, and has somehow become a mentor to 12's son da Vinci. Relationships The most notable relationship that 81 has is with 54, 6 and 9's daughter. Whatever they see in each other, it's real, and their affection is 100%... to the point of them being discovered in hallways by reluctant siblings, deaf nurses, what have you. She is the mother of his son, and has helped him to become more confident and assertive. He considers 135 a better version of himself, although he wishes that his son had more of his work effort. He is thrilled to pieces at the adoption of 98, although he treats her more like a princess than the tomboy she truly is. As he and 18 matured, both have come to accept the other's faults and strengths. 81 would often cover for 18 when he snuck out to see 35. As for 181, he and she have become very close, and though he would never admit it he went to her a fair bit for "girl advice" when he was trying to start his relationship with 54. 81 used to live in fear of his father, 1, but has since grown out of it and is slowly getting 1's approval. He will go to his dad, 8, if he needs comfort, advice, or to talk. Personality 81 is the class clown, the guy who will do anything for a laugh. He'll make up silly voices, pull a face- anything to make someone smile for a moment. He is an exceptional singer, but he'd rather that the others didn't know about that particular talent. If you insult or attack someone that he holds dear, then you had better start running. Voice Actor Brian Littrell (singer, Backstreet Boys) Theme Songs Child: '"Hey Dad" by Good Charlotte '''Adult: '"Change the World" by V6 Other Characters Say... "81 is the best big brother in the WHOLE world. He watches out for me and he's a lot nicer to me than 18 is." -181 "To be perfectly honest, I trust 81 with my life. He's always been reliable and I've no reason not to like him." -35 "I like him. He's like 8, but not scary." -68 "He has his weaknesses, but he's a good guy. I'd rather know he has my back than almost anyone else I know." - 18 "He's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet. Cute and funny, and I love him with all my heart." - 54 "He's a good guy. We get along pretty well, and most importantly, he's good to my little sister." - 15 '''Created by JellicleKitten Category:1x8 Category:Clock Tower OCs Category:weaponsmiths Category:Jellie